Hataraku Aizen-Chan!
by iNFAMOUS X
Summary: A hero and the evil villain's climactic battle leaves both stranded in a new world, powerless, confused, and.. Aizen's not quite feeling himself.


Wow, it has been forever since I posted anything on a fan fiction site. Well for starters let me address the few people who still have me on some sort of follow list.

Hello again everyone. I am iNFAMOUSX. I wrote some stories several years ago called _Don't be Flashin Steel When you Roll Through Compton _and _Bloody Pawprints_

Since then I've written a few parts here and there but nothing complete since then. I have not written fanfiction in years, possibly over a decade.. In any case, Due to my work in media I read a lot to get a feel for stories and how to have characters interact in various ways. I recently had a flash of inspiration for an idea that was interesting, unique, and simple enough to bring me out of my long retirement.

But first let's address those who might remember me:

_Bloody Pawprints_ may at some point reach completion. However, as of this point I have no real ideas on how to continue it. It's been so long I'd be fairly surprised if anyone really cares or remembers at this point. Anyone who wants to adopt it is more than welcome, though I may go in and play with it again if I ever figure out what to do with it.

There are several problems I want to address. Firstly: it is way too quick. I had a thing for Naruto being in the Akatsuki and being a bad ass missing ninja back then, so I rushed through to get him there. The relationship with Kyuubi was way too quick and forced. In my defense nearly every naru/kyu story out there is guilty of that. The story had some potential when I had first conceived it. The basic premise was that Naruto was going to help reunite Kyuubi with her family and I had a great elaborate backstory set up for her which was shot to pieces with cannon. Also, Obito was going to have been possessed by Madara and Naruto would fight to get his friend back so Possessed Obito would be the main antagonist.

One of the biggest issues with these kinds of epic stories is that in order to effectively pull them off a game plan is needed. Arcs provide that framework for manga and anime. When I set down to write BP all I really cared about was powering Naruto up giving him an Akatsuki cloak and having him hook up with Fem Kyuubi. I had no idea how to get him there and just thought up stuff as I went. Inevitably I ran out of steam. This can and probably will happen to you if you try to undertake a story without a proper guideline of where to go. I got lucky with DBFS in that my ideas came to me as I wrote with enough frequency to continue.

Hollowed Space is ridiculous. I wrote that back before I truly understood what a gary stu was. I was going to make up for it by having Ichigo's friends kinda of guide him along but not take part in the actual fighting. They would act as sort of power ups and guidelines for how to deal with the ultimate boss. Kudos to me though for having the ultimate bad guy be a super Quincy years before the manga ever touched on it.

Still, that jumbled mess only had a few gem points that I wanted to touch on and again, had no idea how to get there and connect the dots. A few key points were, exploring the history behind Tsubaki, Orihime's attack fairy. Ichigo obtaining Renkai the third release, Ishida accidentally recovering his power by being shot at just the right point in the heart by an enemy Quincy while trying to sacrifice himself for Nemu, and Ultimately Ichigo standing aside and letting Ishida save the day at the end despite his new power up.

A few of my ideas had some potential, but with no real way to tie them together it's probably going to sit as it is.

Out of all my stories including that stupid Rudolf parody DBFS remains enjoyable to read. I have matured greatly since then and I still enjoy reading some of the fight scenes and chuckle at the one liners.

While on addressing DBFS I went back in and read through some of the review conversations.

I want to take this time to apologize for the absolute douche I was back then. There's actually a few posts where I threatened to start a physical confrontation with someone should they decide to look me up. That was childish and uncalled for. I apologize and there will not be any repeat performances of that sort of behavior.

If anyone is interested in exactly what I have been up to. Well, it's been pretty crazy. My main source of employment is currently contract freelance based animation work. I've mostly been working in 3d and have worked on a few small Iphone and android games. I'll let you know if I get a project where any of you would be playing or watching my work on console or TV.

Secondly I've grown tremendously as a martial artist. My Kung Fu has gotten incomparably better than I was years ago, and I've been training in MMA for a while. Most of my time has been spent either working on personal or commercial projects, or training in various martial arts. I have read fanfiction occasionally to get my creative juices flowing and especially enjoyed such works as Gabriel Blessing's _Hill of Swords_ and _In Flight_.

There's been some really well done DBZ fics as well I've enjoyed, and of course quite a few bleach ones. In any case, I had an idea pop into my head a few days ago that has grown into what you will now see before you. I have had many ideas for interesting fics in the last few years, but since BP's last chapter I really haven't messed with it. The thing about this story is that it's open ended. There's no definite path I have to take. It's also very light and easy to write as I don't have to be terribly careful with the pacing.

This story is going to be very different from any of my other work, as you will soon find out. It's light hearted and almost drabble like in its simplicity. I have several plot points to achieve like in my other attempts, but this one does NOT require me to be at a specific stage to introduce them. I can literally drop them in whenever I feel like it so it's much easier to work with and manage.

Thank you all for reading my introduction and I hope it answers the questions I'm sure to receive if anyone still has this dusty account on their follow or update list.

Concerning my writing style and upload methods:

I'm working with knowledge for about 6 or 7 years ago. I have no idea how the new document uploading system will take this.

I do not currently have a beta. If anyone would like to volunteer please feel free to review or PM me.

I am still using my weird double space paragraph system as I feel it makes things easier to read.

To say I don't care about grammar is not entirely accurate; however, it's still not my biggest concern. This story is probably not going to be the epic that my others tried to be. If anything, it's kind of slice of life. I will make an attempt to correct any obvious errors in my proofread, but there will most likely be some mistakes. This should not detract from the overall story too much.

The simple premise for this story is the frame work of the light novel: _Hataraku Mao-Sama_.

Mao is an overlord who fights with the hero in a fantasy world. Upon defeat, he escapes to a new world to heal and restore his powers. The hero follows him and they find themselves trapped in Modern day Japan without access to their full power. What makes this story so interesting is that it takes fantastic characters in a stereotypical fantasy genre world and places them in incredible mundane and simple situations. They manage to complicate these situations all on their own with their own eccentricities and unusual natures.

I thought to myself, what if you were to place similar heroes and villains in such a situation, and to further complicate matters let's add some gender bender.

The possibilities for a whole new genre of fics open up.

This is simply my own contribution into the concept and if such a string of fics does indeed pop up as Naruto traveling to the past and getting with Tsunade did after I opened that gateway years ago, then you're welcome.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Hataraku Aizen Chan!**_

Summary: A hero and the evil villain's climactic battle leaves both stranded in a new world. Powerless, confused and.. Aizen's not quite feeling himself.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime or intellectual properties that are portrayed or mentioned in this fic with the exception of the various OC's that will come into play.

Font Key:

"normal speech"

'_Thought's, and flashbacks'_

"**Techniques: and moments of impact"**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter1: A new world

The wind howled across the barren land as the air was displaced in a burst of speed. A brown haired man dressed in a white bodysuit with several large wing like protrusions jutting from his back landed with a soft thud. His face was a mixture of disbelief and horror as he stared at the orange haired teen in front of him.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a 17 year orange haired hybrid watched his opponent with a solemn gaze. His slightly tattered coat gently swayed against the remnants of his black kimono top as he shifted his weight to face his opponent more squarely. The clanking of the midnight black chain wrapped around his right arm added to the overall ambient sound of the solemn scene.

"What an odd feeling…" said Ichigo tilting his head to the side. "When I backed away from you in our last battle, you asked me why. But now you're doing the same thing. So, let me ask you the same question. Why did you back away just now?"

Aizen glared at the impudent ryoka.

"I see," he said, his voice getting louder as he went on. "You're pleased you stopped my sword? Are you pleased you overcame my Kido? Tell me; are you pleased you put a scar on my body?" As he said this, the place where Ichigo had cut him started to regenerate. "ABANDON YOUR ARROGANCE, HUMAN!"

The moment he said these words, Aizen temple cracked. Blood was oozing from his forehead; his body had frozen stock still as his eyes rolled back. His head tilted limply to one side as if he were unconscious. Just as Aizen's skin cracked open, a huge blast of blood and purple light filled the sky. The only thing to be heard was Aizen's roar.

After the smoke cleared, he could just barely make out Aizen. But Aizen looked nothing like he had before. A Hollow like mouth with white eyes, wings grew hideous mouths, still dripping blood..

As Aizen stood up, Ichigo could make out a hole in his chest, like a Hollow, but in its center rested the Hogyoku, glimmering faintly.

"Yes…" came Aizen's voice. "This is inexcusable, isn't it, Hogyoku? That I…let a human get the better of me."

One of the mouths on the wings opened, and a small purple glowing thing appeared there before leaning back and blasting it at Ichigo.

There was a deafening sound and everything exploded lifting a giant mushroom cloud into the sky.

As the smoke cleared it revealed the land all around had been obliterated. And there, at the center of the dying smoke and fire stood Ichigo. His left sleeve had been burnt away and his arm was scorched. He had held it up to protect himself. Aizen walked forward slightly, analyzing the situation.

"I see. You took my attack with so little damage. However that left arm of yours is no longer usable."

Aizen Teleported in bright flash of light and clamped his claw like appendage around Ichigo's throat. "Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" taunted Aizen. "Indeed, for a moment, you broke the boundary between Hollows and Soul Reapers to become a transcendent being. But that power is no more! Not a single trace of it remains! You're not even worth trying to understand anymore. I, a true transcendent being, will kill you. By killing you, I will completely break free from both Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. It's all over! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Aizen tightened his grip on Ichigo's throat as rings of light surrounded Ichigo before cooling to reveal organic flesh with flower like bulbs around him.

"Over you say?" said Ichigo in a tone that suggested he was bored. He straightened his head which had been limp, "Is this all you've got?" Ichigo's face remained somber and he stared at his grotesque enemy in what could have been the slightest swing of his sword both Aizen's grip and his restraining rings of white flesh were blown away.

"Let's end this already, Aizen," Ichigo lowered his Zanpakutō as he said this, "I've grown tired…of your babbling." Even as Aizen regenerated he stared in disbelief as a dark black aura began to form around the orange haired hero.

"I'll show you." Ichigo whispered. "**The Final Getsuga Tenshou**."

The black energy exploded around Ichigo forcing Aizen to leap backwards and obscuring his vision for only a moment.

As that moment passed and his eyes adjusted he widened them in horror. Standing before him was a black haired young man. Tattered bandage ends wrapped around his torso and lower face floated in the eye of the black hurricane.

Ichigo stared down at his enemy. "To become Getsuga, this will merge all of my power with that of my strongest attack. Nothing will be held back and after it's over.."

Ichigo stared at the monster in front of him and then closed his eyes in acceptance. "I will lose all of my powers as a soul reaper. That is why it's called the FINAL getsuga Tenshou"

Aizen shook his head in disbelief. The once composed, cunning, and brilliant mind was now breaking under the cold grip of desperation. '_I-Impossible, I can't sense my own power.. it's as if his reiatsu is blanketing out everything around him.. even..'_

"However," Ichigo stated interrupting Aizens frantic thoughts. "Though I will lose my powers after this make no mistake, the price for that will be paid in full.. I don't care how many times you can regenerate."

Opening his eyes the glow of his reiatsu lit the normally brown eyes in a light shade of blue. Ichigo lifted his hand and a blade of pure back shot up into the sky forming a blade of energy nearly 100 feet long. "You will not survive this."

Aizen was now looking at Ichigo in horror and rage.

However, even in the midst of his ultimate defeat, even if the cold touch of fear had finally reached him.. he was still Sosuke Aizen.

Souske Aizen always had a plan.

Ichigo lowered his sword like an executioner with a single word.

"**Mugetsu**."

The very time and space around the dark blade warped and distorted as it traveled forwards vaporizing any matter in its path. Aizen saw this and a skeleton of a plan began forming in his mind.

As it traveled it's fairly slow path towards him all other sound vanished leaving only the soft hum of the creeping darkness.

Aizen narrowed his eyes and raised his fused Zanpakuto and called out a single word. Although his word was lost to the vacuum of his approaching doom, that single word served its purpose.

"**Bankai**."

The effect of the transformation would not happen fast enough to thwart Mugetsu's approach, however, that wasn't what he was planning. The release of the massive pent up energy collided with Mugetsu causing the blade of energy to swell with far more power than intended.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared in horror. "Aizen what are you doing? If that thing blows it'll destroy the entire city and kill us all!"

Aizen ignored the outburst and continued to pull the power of his sword out even as the blade had begun to crumble and fall into tiny shards. Mugetsu's dark blade throbbed as it destabilized and began to lose its sharp form. The winds from the unstable mass of energy blasted outwards and nearly pushed Ichigo backwards, but he grit his teeth and dug his bare feet into the ground to stay rooted. Strangely, the blast began to shrink in on itself almost as if imploding. The air around the destabilized attack began to crack open to reveal a swirling mass of light and color. Soon the attack had compressed itself until a small swirling center began pulling in the surrounding environment. Ichigo resisted the pull but Aizen began laughing and let himself be drawn in and up towards it.

As he moved forward he failed to notice the last bits of his zanpakuto's blade fading into dust.

The Hogyoku pulsed in his chest as he roared opening his giant maw of teeth. Aizen smirked as he finally regained a measure of his usual calm and cunning persona. "It would seem that I underestimated you Ryoka boy, but be assured that when I return I will not make the same mistake twice." Aizen smiled cruelly at the shocked hybrid below him. "Do despair Kurosaki Ichigo, for as you pay the price of your own folly and walk ever powerless know that I shall return in time to destroy all that you hold dear."

Aizen's mocking laughter echoed as he vanished into the swirling center.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes finally registering what happened and reacting. "The hell you will!" he roared and blasted upwards to the shrinking center. The destruction of Aizen's Bankai had cut off the secondary power source and the swirling tear was being eroded as the reiatsu compressed and imploded in on itself. Ichigo jumped into the swirling Aurora without hesitation. The words of his partner echoed in his mind, '_Advance, never retreat.. Hesitate and you will die..'_

Ichigo would not hesitate. If left alone Aizen would return, and with a man like him you only got one chance. Ichigo started this, and Ichigo would finish it. These were his final thoughts as his body fully entered swirling light and was promptly thrust forward and to the sides at speeds enough to blacken his vision. His last conscious thought was simple. ' _I will… protect them_.'

With this The opening closed and the surrounding area was vaporized leaving a crater that nearly reached the edge of Karakura town where the frightened ryoka huddled together waiting for the final outcome.

Urahara Kisuke was forced to abandon his straight forward charge and leap to avoid the instant vaporization of the terrain. As he finally appeared in a burst of shunpo, his eyes widened in shock at the devastated landscape, and the complete disappearance of both Aizen and Ichigo.

As more Shinigami appeared beside him his solemn gaze lowered to the floor spoke volumes. His eyes hidden in the dark shadow of his frayed and torn bucket hat slowly closed. No words needed to be spoken. Ichigo's reiatsu was a constant beacon. Anyone could find him at any time simply by opening their senses. Aizen possessed a reiatsu only matched by the head captain. His power was suffocating and when he unleashed it, the very air was tinged with his will. With those two in the same area it was like being underwater.

However, now that the dust had settled. There was only a cold empty silence. That torrential sea of power.. was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Ichigo heard something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was annoying him. He slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself off the ground. As he rose the last bits of his bandages cracked and crumbled from his frame and his hair returned to its usual bright orange. He stood up and stumbled a bit as he tried to regain his sense of balance after having been tumbling through space for so long. His bare feet noted the cool concrete he was standing on and he looked up to see a half moon in the sky. As he turned around he saw the source of his annoyance. The noise had been chattering as people all around him were snapping photos with their phones and talking amongst themselves about the strange yakuza samurai cosplayer. Ichigo went to wave them off when he noticed the absence of chains chiming. He stared down at this bare arm in mounting horror as he noted his wrist had lost the black glove and his sword was nowhere to be seen. '_Zangetsu!_' he called out mentally in creeping terror.

Nothing answered him.

Ichigo stumbled backwards in realization. He remembered the words of the fused being from when he'd first learned the technique. '_What you want to protect, is not the same as what I want..'_

Ichigo turned to run and bolted out of the circle of bystanders knocking a few of them down. He ignored the muffled sounds of protest as he sprinted through the night city. All around him neon lights blazed and cars whizzed by. People walking on the sidewalk moved aside as the crazy man ran through his brown eyes searching for anything of familiarity. As he turned he dashed through an alley and tripped over a rusted metal garbage can. As he rose he failed to notice his torn pants sported a new tear and his knee was bleeding from a slight scrape.

Ichigo continued forwards and as he exited the alleyway he saw a small park. Slowly making his way to the park he saw a row of benches next to a small pond and underneath a tree and lamppost. He made his way over to the nearest bench and plopped down dropping his face into his hands. '_How could I let this happen.. Zangetsu's gone.. and Aizen is still out there somewhere.. How am I supposed to find him. No forget that, what am I supposed to do whenI find him..'_

His introspection was interrupted by a smooth chuckle.

"So it seems you've followed me here Ryoka.. a brave decision. But foolish"

Ichigo snapped his head up and focused in on the darkened silhouette standing in the shadows of a tree. The figure casually walked into the light unveiling the smirk and condescending eyes that could only belong to Aizen Sosuke. As it slowly moved forwards Ichigo shot to his feet and took a bare handed fighting stance..Which he quickly abandoned and dropped his hands limply to the ground as his jaw went slack.

His right eye began to twitch as his face drained it's color going pale white.

The figure noted this and the smirk grew across its face as it tilted its head in a mocking fashion. "Oh, how fascinating.. I had not expected such a reaction from you royka boy.."

It stopped a few feet in front of the rapidly paling boy. Ichigo's jaw now looked ready to unhinge at any moment. He kept looking from the figures chest to its face and back again.

The figure stood in a relaxed pose with its arms at the side amused at the reaction of the boy standing in front of it. "Tell me, are you truly so frightened of the newest form my evolution has taken that you are unable to speak? "

Ichigo's pale face began to turn red and steam began to emit from his ears and he raised a shaking finger to point at the figure.

The figure continued on amused at the emotional state of its audience. "You have lost ryoka, I see that your powers have left you.. not a trace of it remains.. your sword is no more, you final gambit has failed.. now you are left with nothing."

The figure tilted its head mockingly. "Have you truly nothing to say? ryoka?"

Ichigo's face burned a deep crimson and his shaking finger extended as he roared out. "PUT SOME FREAkING CLOTHES ON!"

The Figure merely raised an eyebrow at the outburst and shook it's head. "A meaningless suggestion.."

"Surely you understand what this means Kurosaki Ichigo." The figure smirked and opened its arms wide showcasing its form in all it's glory. "The Hogyoku has decided that I no longer have need for clothing."

The figure raised a hand to and clenched a fist in front of it. "But fear not. For I will show you the depths of true despair, you shall bear witness to the no doubt magnificent form the Hogyoku has bestowed upon me in my final leap to transcendence!"

Ichigo backed away and finally tore his eyes from the sight in front of him. "I'm not bearing witness to anything else.. I think I'm gonna puke.."

The figure frowned at that and looked down to see what was so grotesque about its latest transformation. He noticed two bouncing things he hadn't expected to see. Aizen blinked. An eye bow began to twitch and with a mechanical twist the shinigami traitor gazed upon the new form in the reflection of the nearby pond. "W-what is the meaning of this.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

Aizen's reflection was not what either of them had expected.

Long brown hair with spiked bangs raising upwards. A single curled strand ran down her forehead. Deep brown eyes encased in softer almond shapes framed by long thing lashes. Her lips were a natural pink with sheen of moisture. As her mouth opened in shock her pearly white teeth gleamed in the light. She was shorter than she had previously been perhaps 5' 6'', her skin tone darkened to a slight tan and her slim figure offered a pleasing contour as she stood gaping at it. Her breasts were quite had no way of knowing the cup size as it had never really been a topic of any interest.

Her long legs were smooth and her thighs showed the barest hint of definition. She had athletic and toned calves with small dainty feet. The newly christened woman backed away from the pond and rounded on Ichigo who was doing his best to look away while still keeping the figure in his peripheral vision.

Aizen snarled. "You.. you dare mock me.. Truly.. ABANDON YOUR ARROGANCE!" "For this insult I will deliver upon you a kidou of my own design!".

Ichigo's eye twitched as he back up a step. "Now wait just a damn minute,, you're the one who showed up here naked and what the heck is wrong with you.. what kind of transformation is that!"

Aizen ignored the protest and with reddened cheeks burning from embarrassment she roared out.

"The blazing winter call its toll."

"Show the path to the wise and reveal nothing to those who seek the truth"

"Encase yourself in pride."

'Revolt, Deny, and know true dejection!"

The end is only come when the twilight rises twice!"

KUROSAKI ICHIGO! YOU WILL LEARN THE PRICE FOR YOUR DEFAMATION!"

Aizen screamed out and rose her delicate little fist in the air "**Hadou 200: EVERLASTING EVISCERATION** !"

"Mommy, why is that naked lady screaming at that hobo?" asked a little girl as she walked through the park entrance with her mother. The mother quickly chastised her daughter and warned her not to point and hurriedly dragged her away muttering about deviants.

Aizen stared at her fist raised in the air and her eye began to twitch. A wind began to blow through as She kept her rigid stance and Ichigo slowly began inching backwards. Aizen's face began to steam as she grit her teeth. "Even my kidou has been stripped.. Impossible.. how can this be!"

Suddenly a set of flashing lights illuminated the pair as voices called out.  
Hey what's going on you t- my word is she naked?"

Aizen ignored this and took a fighting stance. "Very well, since it's come to this I shall teach you Kurosaki Ichigo the deadly art of Hakuda.." With that she bolted forwards with a battle cry.

"Some kinda lovers quarrel?" muttered the first officers back up. Ichigo hearing this spun around and growled at the two officers. "Are you out of your mind? There's no way that could happen!" The first officer narrowed his eyes. "Shit, look at that hair, must be a yakuza initiate, and that crazy naked broad's charging us.. Taze em!"

Ichigo put a hand up in protest but before he could say anything Aizen leaped into the air and twisted in a corkscrewing flip intending to utilize shunpo to perform a complex aerial combo. However, she learned too late that this world has annoying concepts called gravity and physics. She promptly faceplanted and was struck with two tazer prongs zapping her with electricity before rendering her unconscious.

Ichigo put up a bit more of fight as he was still standing, but the tazer bolts from the back up officer ended up felling the mighty hybrid and he collapsed next to his sworn enemy in a puddle of drool.

The two cops radioed in and informed the station that they would be bringing in two suspects for booking. The main officer sighed as he replaced his taser gun in his belt and stared over the suspects his partner was handcuffing. "A yakuza brat and a naked chick having a kung fu battle in a public park.." he chuckled.

His partner hauled the two figures to the back of the car and deposited them in a tangle of limbs on the back seat.

"Just another night on the beat" He said shrugging.

He looked over to his partner and seemed to contemplate something seriously. "Let's grab a donut."

AN.

There's the first chapter of Hataraku Aizen Chan.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
